Crimson Tears
by Lunatia
Summary: Haruka fic! Haruka is said in a vision, to gain great wonders, along with enourmos loss. Is this true? This first Chapter I worked really hard on! *Whoo Hooo!!! Chapter 3 is FINALLY up!*
1. Chapter 1:The First Crimson Tear

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka, or any other Sailor Moon characters. BUT! MY stories are MINE, my characters are MINE, if you want to use my characters, please review saying so. By the way, I'm putting the Lunatia times on the beginning of this fic, so don't forget about it!  
  
Lunatia Times: Episode 3: A little act~~~~~~~  
  
Lunatia: Sorry, I barley have time to work now, it's not an everyday fic like everything used to be! Every two to three days now :( Rini: No you are just L-A-Z-Y, Lazy! Lunatia: Hey, who gave YOU permission into this fic! Scoot off to yours! *Glares* Rini: *Annoyed look* Well, I WOULD if you'd update it! What's the big idea creating a Haruka fic? I'm hurt.*tear* Lunatia: Well, I have to make a fic for EVERY senshi! You're not the star you know! I've got promises to keep! Rini: Whadda bout da Kenshin poems? Lunatia: I love Kenshin, though no one will read the poems.*whines* Rini: *Pats Lunatia* It's okies. I read them! Well, here's the fic! I'm gonna help this cry baby.*Turns page* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of ep 3! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Crimson Tears  
  
Chapter 1: The first death of a sailor soldier! The first Crimson Tear!  
  
Haruka walked up the muddy path to the park with a tiny umbrella. It was raining, lightly and heavily, on and off. No sun all day. Mirchu had taken her favorite umbrella to her tour, in Ireland. Of course, sooner or later she would be taking the world tour.  
  
SOMEONE would probably give her a new contract, and say, "Mrs. Mirchu, I'm (whoever) and I love your music! I would like to offer you a (whatever) blablablablabla! Same thing every time at the end of a concert, Haruka had the same thing happen to her at the end of her racecar meets.  
  
But tomorrow would be extra special. Mirchu would be coming back from her Ireland tour, and Haruka could pick her up at the airport, and that will be the first time she'd see her since 5 weeks ago. She admitted, she had been pretty busy herself, but most of her racecar season hadn't really started for the most part.  
  
Still, she hadn't seen the inner senshi for months. After the Galaxia incidents, and Serena's wedding, they didn't see each other. Yes, it has been Setsuna, Hotaru, and I for a long time." Haruka thought to herself. "How many months has it been, or has it been years? She didn't seem to remember, she could ask Setsuna back at home, for she had always been keeping track.  
  
"Serena, how I miss your sweetness you brought. To everyone, to all our hearts." Haruka sighed, knowing that she'd probably never see her again. But what if she did? She would love to see her still.  
  
Haruka sat down on the park bench, mashing her feet into the mud. "There is not much to do today." Haruka sighed. She had cleaned her house from top to bottom this morning, rearranged every book on the shelves, and played with Hotaru for 3 hours straight. Had lunch. Cleaned all of the instruments. And now? Now sitting out in the park. She was bored quite frankly.  
  
She walked back to her car, and shut herself inside. "At least I won't have to walk with this dumb umbrella!" Haruka sighed, and drove to the nearest dump and threw it away. She turned on the radio, and listened to Avril Lavigne. "Oh! My World's on!" Haruka looked surprised, they hadn't really played this Avril song.  
  
Please tell me what is taking place,  
  
Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
  
Guess it must've got erased somehow,  
  
Probably cause I always forget,  
  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
  
It's always gotta be the same.  
  
(In my World)  
  
Never wore cover-up,  
  
Always beat the boys up,  
  
Grew up in a 5000 population town,  
  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
  
All in a small town, Napanee. You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
  
And think to myself,  
  
Where do I belong forever,  
  
In whose arms, the time and place? [Chorus:]  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World I never spend less than an hour,  
  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
  
It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,  
  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
  
Though it may take all friggen day,  
  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway. When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
  
Lay under the milky way,  
  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
  
I'm not in love this time this night. [Chorus:]  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World (la la la la) Take some time,  
  
Mellow out,  
  
Party up,  
  
But don't fall down,  
  
Don't get caught,  
  
Sneak out of the house. [Chorus:]  
  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World Can't help if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of: My World by Avril Lavgine (DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!)  
  
"Wow.haven't heard that for a while." Haruka turned the corner to her house and got out to see Hotaru greet her with a friend. "Haruka! Haruka!" Hotaru grinned widely. Haruka smiled at her appearance and lifted her into her arms. "So whom did you bring over today?" Haruka laughed. "Hi! I'm Chiri!" A girl with blue ocean eyes appeared with golden long hair, (Down to waist) and an ocean blue dress curtseyed.  
  
All of a sudden, a power shot through Haruka. She saw a short vision:  
  
The time is coming. The time you, and you alone, shall stand alone, amiss of the destruction upon you. Where you shall gain great wonders, and lose great loss. It's all up to you now, Haruka. For you to choose to live in a world that will turn upside down soon enough." Haruka foresaw herself in a great pile of rubble, crying over something terrible. The girl, who told her this, had long hair, similar to Rei's, but gold. And her eyes. Her eyes were stone cold.  
  
With a sudden jolt, her vision ended. She sprung up from the ground, apparently dazed. She looked around, yet saw no rubble. "Haruka? Are you ok? You fainted!" Hotaru looked upon the dazed wonder.  
  
"I'm fine, Hotaru. I.Just need some rest." Haruka limped toward the door, grabbing the knob like a cane. She flung herself on top of her bed, as soon as she went inside the house. Setsuna was in the bedroom, typing up a basic listing of the materials she used for Serena's wedding dress. She designed it. She was what she always wanted to be, a fashion designer.  
  
"What the heck happened to you? You look as if a yoma came in and blast you into a million pieces!" Setsuna laughed, thinking like THAT would ever happen. "And they said you were supposed to be a wise and KIND senshi!" Haruka said, and rolled over on her stomach, searching for the covers. "No, really. What happened to you?"  
  
Haruka found the covers on the ground and rolled into bed. "Have you been having any visions lately Setsuna?" "No. Not really. I haven't had any for a long time." Setsuna sat on Haruka's bed. "Have you? Haruka?" Haruka was silent for a moment, and then got up.  
  
"You.you know Hotaru's friend who came today? When I saw her I had a vision. It said. The time is coming. The time you, and you alone, shall stand alone, amiss of the destruction upon you. Where you shall gain great wonders, and lose great loss. It's all up to you now, Haruka. For you to choose to live in a world that will turn upside down soon enough." I foresaw myself in a great pile of rubble, crying over something terrible. The girl, who told me this, had long hair, similar to Rei's, but gold. And her eyes. Her eyes were stone cold.  
  
I.I don't know." Haruka looked at Setsuna. "Do you know anything, anyone.any time like that? Setsuna's smile slowly vanished, and she stood up.  
  
"Haruka. I cannot tell you the future. The future is decided by the present. As so the past. It is up to today, to create tomorrow. Anything from today can be differed tomorrow. It is.Up to you. To create your destiny." Setsuna turned around and said strongly, "And sometimes.it might alter the things around you. But thus, you mustn't give in. Never, not for what you believe in." Setsuna walked to the computer, but added, "Even if. You're the ones you loved, didn't.feel the same. For what you say, could be the most right thing of all." With that, she smiled. She continued her list, do to her boss tomorrow.  
  
Haruka thought, "Setsuna.Sometimes, you do seem as if you know powers, beyond the other senshi, even Hotaru. Sometimes I wonder. Are you a bright star? As bright as Serena? Your power is so close.so wise, and yet. also so far. Far from others. When we are alone, we aren't for." Haruka remade her sloppy bed and before exiting added, "You have always been watching us." Haruka walked down to the kitchen, to fix herself a snack. She made pasta, and ate it almost as fast as Serena. But only stopped because she was starting to choke on the noodles.  
  
Hotaru came running in with Chiri, grabbing all the chocolate syrup available, (4 bottles) and ran up to Haruka. "Haruka! We wanna get hyper on chocolate!" Haruka practically fell over at their remark. "Um.Ok! Why?" Haruka asked oddly, at their oddness. "Cause, we saw it on TV!" Haruka sighed at their remark.  
  
"You KNOW everything on TV isn't real right?" Haruka blurted out. "Yes! But Johnny Bravo did it on cartoon network!" Chiri slammed. Haruka thought, "Boy, they must really be stupid!" But despite her objections, she said yes. (Mirchu wouldn't say YES!) So they hurried outside, and started spraying each other with chocolate syrup until the neighborhood kids came over with more, until there was a huge chocolate fight in their backyard.  
  
But then there were screams. Ear scattering screams and screeches with sounds of bones snapping and people collapsing on the floor. "What the?" Pluto heard as well. They both transformed and went on the roof to get a good angle on the situation.  
  
"Uranus World.SHAKING!" A glowing gold planet-like shaped energy hit a woman with golden hair and stone eyes. But then again, it didn't. The woman disappeared, and reappeared 10 spaces to the left, making the attack hit a bunch of trees in the back. "Who's here?" The golden beauty looked around nervously.  
  
As usual, whenever the outers appeared, a few rose petals flew by, and Uranus started the intro. "How dare you steal the souls and energy of these young people? I, soldier of the heavenly planet Uranus, Sailor Uranus shall challenge your ways with my power.  
  
Then, Pluto stood behind her, appeared and did her intro. "Time can see through everything, and even the error of your evil ways. I, the soldier of time, Sailor Pluto shall destroy you with the power of time!"  
  
"How nice, yet you won't be joining me in my heavenly space ship." The golden haired beauty eyed the two soldiers. "Now it is time to destroy you. I must destroy every one who gets in the way of our true mission." The golden haired girl's blue eyes twitched for a moment, and then she raised her hands up in a blast like pose. "Air Blade!" In a mere second, *literally* Haruka saw a small, yet hard crystallized energy created in the woman's hands and the next second, it was blasted at Sailor Pluto. Unfortunately, Pluto hadn't seen it coming.  
  
Almost as if everything were in slow motion, Haruka saw it hit Setsuna, her falling off the roof, unscrewed in pain. Haruka's eyes could only watch, yet something inside her before had told her to do nothing. "S-Setsuna!" Haruka stuttered, and went to aid Sailor Pluto.  
  
Setsuna stood, shouting at the blond killer who struck her, "Garnet Blade!" A huge crystallized shard struck the girl, leaving a blooded figure on her face, soon to be a scar. "My face! How could you do that to my beautiful face? Your nothing but a child!" The golden girl screeched in pain. Yet obviously she was no yoma. She screamed, and knelt down. "Air Shards!" The golden enemy stammered, making several knives fly into Sailor Pluto's stomach, and heart. She was going to die.  
  
Setsuna fell to the ground of the roof, in pain. Pluto tried to say an attack, but her soul couldn't focus enough to get the words out. "Haruka." Setsuna said, her eyes falling. Haruka ran to her side. "Setsuna!!! What? How?" Haruka couldn't say anything, she was too surprisingly sorrowed, and amazed from Setsuna, she couldn't speak.  
  
Pluto spoke, "Haruka.I. Shall not live this day, thus no longer. But. I must give thee who stands before me, a present of destiny. Pluto coughed, and it seemed as if it was garnet red.The blood that was flowing from her. Amazingly, the power was still draining from her, so Pluto became a bunch of ribbons. (The way Sailor moon looks when she is naked, and the ribbons flowing from her brooch. You get the picture)  
  
But, the ribbons that flew from Pluto, where garnet. There was a gem, but not in her brooch. It was in her staff, in the garnet orb, shining garnet.  
  
"Haruka. Take this. This is the energy of the entire planet, Pluto. It's soul, and life rests in this. As I, the solid guardian guarded this." Pluto eyed the staff, and it flew over to her. "Release the power of Pluto, the energy from within. That all stars are born with, the love and hatred thin." A little garnet gem flew out of the staff, with great garnet light. It was in a sphere shape, and gem cut. Pluto placed the gem into Haruka's hands. "Take this.And Promise me. Never forget me, Haruka. Your destiny awaits." Pluto's smile looked at Haruka. Haruka smiled back. "I would. Stake my life on it. I promise, I won't forget y-you Pluto." Haruka's eyes filled up with sadness. "Thank you." Pluto glanced at Haruka. Her eye's dead close; she died in Haruka's arms.  
  
Haruka did nothing for a moment. Then she screamed out loud, the pain filling her." SETSUNA!" Haruka screamed, the enemy gone, yet taking Setsuna's life. It wasn't a worthy battle. Not if she had to lose Setsuna. She remembered what the vision said: the time is coming. The time you, and you alone, shall stand alone, amiss of the destruction upon you. Where you shall gain great wonders, and lose great loss. Haruka thought to herself, not knowing what was coming next. But as she looked down at Setsuna, she saw Setsuna have a Crimson Tear run down her face.  
  
And that, my fellow readers, was the beginning. Of the Crimson Tears.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2: Stained Blooded Tears, Mirchu...

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka, or any other Sailor Moon characters. BUT! MY stories are MINE, my characters are MINE, if you want to use my characters, please review saying so. By the way, I'm putting the Lunatia times on the beginning of this fic, so don't forget about it! Plus, the songs are put on here are not mine. If they were, WHY would this be a fan fiction site? R&R  
  
Crimson Tears  
  
Chapter 2: Stained Blooded Tears, Mirchu's Ring  
  
"Air Shards!" The golden enemy stammered, making several knives fly into Sailor Pluto's stomach, and heart. She was going to die.  
  
Setsuna fell to the ground of the roof, in pain. Pluto tried to say an attack, but her soul couldn't focus enough to get the words out. "Haruka." Setsuna said, her eyes falling. Haruka ran to her side. "Setsuna!!! What? How?" Haruka couldn't say anything, she was too surprisingly sorrowed, and amazed from Setsuna, she couldn't speak.  
  
The flashback ended. Haruka was still on the roof, with the dead body. Her heart had sunk. Everything Setsuna taught her, was gone. All she felt was endless anger. She looked down, to spot the killer, finding her gone. Haruka shouted openly to the cold world, "Whoever you are, I will find you! I will hunt you down and kill you!" Haruka cried on top of Setsuna's corpse, knowing the spirit gone. "Setsuna.I vow I will hunt her down." Haruka could barley hold her heart back, as she carried the dead maiden of time into the house. She untransformed, and went back outside.  
  
Hotaru was just lying out there, with Chiri, Unconscious. There were still some dead bodies of other people the golden woman had killed. Haruka went deep into the forest to bury them. After doing so, she brought Hotaru and Chiri in, and lyed them on the couch. "Sleeping Beauties.tsk." Haruka watched the two girls slumber, and for a second, she thought she saw Setsuna breath too.  
  
But Haruka knew that she must move on, thus not to dwell on Setsuna forever. Haruka set her alarm, and went to bed. Still, her heart ached making it practically impossible to sleep. Her tears drove her down to sleep. I mean, it was either that or the pills at least.  
  
Tokyo Hityuaki Airport*****************  
  
Haruka stood, waiting for Mirchu to come off the plane. The hardest part as she stood there, was figuring how to still give Mirchu her "welcome home" hearty smile. After what she'd seen happen to Setsuna, Haruka could hardly even keep a straight face. Another negative was how Mirchu would take it. "She's so sensitive.I don't know if she could take it." Haruka stumbled with her words.  
  
People started to come off the plane. Haruka hugged tightly the lilies for Mirchu. Mirchu walked out, in a plain white dress, with a bow in the center, and a white bow in her hair. Mirchu spied Haruka, their eyes meeting for a split second. A smile swept Haruka's face. "Welcome back." It was the home smile, which we were just talking about. Mirchu smiled all the way to Haruka. "Haruka!" Mirchu ran and hugged her cousin. They went down to get Mirchu's bags.  
  
"So.did you bring me anything from Ireland?" Haruka grinned deeply at Mirchu. Mirchu gave Haruka her, "Ok I did, but why do you have to annoy me so much to get it?" look. Haruka sighed. She still had to break it to her, but she didn't let it out now. She could wait until lunch at least. "Well, are you gonna give me my present, or not?" Haruka stomped on her cousin. Mirchu got a golden gift out of her bag. "Come and get it if you want it!" Mirchu grinned evilly. Well now, you know Haruka was fast, right? Well, that is not good for Mirchu's behalf.  
  
Haruka eventually, (yeah right, like in 2 seconds!) caught up to Mirchu. She grabbed the small package of golden wrapping paper out of Mirchu's hands, and ran back to a bench to open it. "Haruka, that gift is not just for you, ok?" Mirchu confirmed as Haruka ripped the crap out of the little package.  
  
It opened to another box that held three golden rings. "Rings? These are just lame old rings Mirchu?" Haruka questioned the purchaser. "Not just any rings, rings that were said to be made out of the leprechauns famous gold they held close to their hearts. They made out of nowhere, this gold you know Haruka? It's special."  
  
Mirchu held the three rings up to Haruka. "There is one with a turquoise gem in the middle, (Mirchu's) One with a orange gem in the middle, which is yours Haruka, and one with a garnet gem in the middle, that's Setsuna's. Mirchu smiled at Haruka brightly, though Haruka frowned. "Mirchu. I need to talk to you in the car." Mirchu looked at Haruka oddly, but followed her with her luggage.  
  
After they had started to drive for a while back to there home, (which wasn't that far away because they had to go to the airport often to travel) Haruka turned the radio down, to break it to Mirchu. "Hey, Mirchu? You know why Setsuna wasn't here today, right?" Mirchu tilted her head to see Haruka's stern face. "A demon? There haven't been that many lately, but you know." Mirchu laughed a little bit to herself.  
  
The two got out of the car, in front of their home. "Mirchu, Setsuna is dead." Haruka said, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Mirchu stood there amid the shock. Not breathing. "Are you s- serious?" Haruka could do nothing. She simply nodded. "Saving my life from this freak! She did. And she gave me this garnet orb thingy too. Mirchu was quite for a second, as her eyes turned a settle green. *The color of her hair green*  
  
"Haruka. I think that. Setsuna was meant to die." Haruka yelled back, "Mirchu how can you say THAT? She was our friend, you can't say that about her!" Mirchu took a step closer to Haruka, "Maybe so, but.She shined power that we obviously weren't aware of, meaning she either knew she had it, but couldn't release it, or she didn't know she had that type of power. Mirchu's smile warmed, as she simply said, "She is the same as one of us, never aware of our true strength." Maybe, it was time for her to just leave, or maybe. Live on in a different form." Haruka loved her cousin for this. She always showed her this wondrous path. "Mirchu." Haruka had golden eyes that glowed before her, as she hugged Mirchu. Mirchu at first seemed surprised, but then hugged back, as they entered the house.  
  
Hotaru as usual, greeted the two remaining parents, and told them she was making a surprise. *Note usually a bad sign cause she makes a concoction of toothpaste, chocolate, marmalade, and toast. They have to eat all of it too. Too bad Hotaru doesn't eat it! Hehe;;* Mirchu called for pizza, for the backup meal. They first started eating the concoction with spoons.  
  
"So. Hotaru where'd your friend go?" Haruka looked questionably. "Oh, you mean Chiri? She left a while ago. She said there was a prophesy she must foresee" Hotaru gave a smilish talk." Haruka dropped her spoon and her gold eyes paled a copper yellow. "There. is something odd about that girl," Haruka thought rasping to herself.  
  
"Haruka! Is there something wrong? Did you choke on some toothpaste, concoction? Mirchu's eyes went on alert. "No. I'm fine, maybe a little tired, from yesterday that's all, and I'm not hungry. I'll lie down for a while." Haruka confessed.  
  
Mirchu eyed her before she left the room, her aqua "we need to talk later" look. "Mirchu, Haruka was like this yesterday too!" Hotaru squirmed. "Hotaru, why don't you go read this book on leprechauns I got you from Ireland in your room? I'm going to bed with Haruka." Mirchu left the room, as Hotaru was the last one in the kitchen left. Her eyes glowed a quartz purple, then continued to change to an ere dark. "You, will be the one resting, Princess Neptune." Hotaru said alone, clear out to the world.  
  
"Haruka what's the matter? You just aren't yourself lately since I came back! Tell me what I can do!" Mirchu said as she flopped on Haruka's bed. "It was a vision I had ok? That's all! That's it!" Haruka flopped under the covers, the clouds dark and gloomy. "Fine Haruka, you DON'T have to talk about it, k? I'll talk to Hotaru if she sees anything bad." Mirchu huddled down next to Haruka.  
  
Right then, the window smashed open, and glass splintered everywhere. Like needles, they injected into Haruka, for she was the first nearest the window, and she screeched in pain. A wind hollered out of where the wind used to be and it throw both Haruka and Mirchu to the wall.  
  
"So nice to see you again, Sailor Uranus!" The girl with golden hair and a goddess like outfit in gold arose. She glanced seeing Mirchu with her. "Ah, another target. Let me take your Purity Gems shall I?" The blue-eyed evil steered.  
  
"How do you know who I am? What's purity gem? Why are you hunting me?" Haruka cried out loud. "Haruka, we should transform!" Haruka nodded in her bloody condition, and they both ran out of the room locking the door. "Hotaru! We got trouble!" Apparently to their surprise, Hotaru was already transformed. "I know! I'll hold her for a bit!" Sailor Saturn held her glaive against the wall as the energy flung at the door from the other side. "Why won't this crap open?" The girl flung more energy at the door, Saturn almost feeling it herself, if the door wasn't her shield. "Uranus Star Power!" "Neptune Star Power!" In a flash of aqua and golden light, out appeared the beautiful Sailor Neptune, and the daring Sailor Uranus. Sailor Saturn fell out of the way, as the door had vanished and the energy struck her into a tornado, and she fell outside the window. "Saturn!" Mirchu tried to go after her, but Uranus convinced her she'd be ok.  
  
"I, Alexandrite finally will finish you off! Like you did to my plant! Glacier Freeze Rings!" Large rings of ice were heading toward Haruka. But, this time Mirchu decided to take a hit. She pushed Haruka away, and flew in front of her. The rings tightened around her waist, cutting her like a blade, as she screamed from the chill and cutting it created. "Space Sword Blaster!" Haruka cut off the rings that were on Mirchu, only to have the rings fling back and scratch her face before going back outside the window.  
  
Blood spread down Mirchu's legs. Like a belt of red, the blood was around her waist, so she fell to her knees, feeling the pain tore into her. It was the most disgusting thing Haruka had EVER witnessed. "Uranus World Shaking!" The golden planet attack was about to hit the enemy, but Alexandra jumped in the air and wisped her finger out saying, "Dark Bring It Home Zendra Drain!" What looked like a soft ball as fast as the speed of light that had beams attached to it, seemed to make the situation worse. "Space Sword Blaster!" The blaster struck to the ball, but didn't cut through at all. Mirchu seeing this could be death for Haruka, got up as fast and painful as possible, and took the hit once more. It clang right to her heart, sinking deeper and deeper down her chest, as Mirchu feel backwards, breathing rapidly.  
  
"MIRCHU!!!!!!!!!" Haruka got up to her knees, screaming at the saddest thing possible. "Haruka she isn't. finished yet." Mirchu got to her knees, and said a new attack, that shocked all. "Drowning Blue Titan!" giant waves filled the room, and squeezed at Alexandria, making her bleed and screech and scream. All that was left, of her was a little bracelet of blue she had worn. Haruka was amazed, but seen that Mirchu had fallen over once more, she gathered her up in her arms, and Saturn entered from the window, not that they noticed. Tears trickled down Haruka's cheeks, flooding, and she was getting Mirchu all wet, for she lay before her. "Mirchu, please, open your eyes! Open them and tell me your okay! Tell me your alive!! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE LIKE SETSUNA! DON'T! IT'S YOU AND ME FOREVER! PLEASE!!  
  
"Haruka." Mirchu's eyes peered open weakly, but could still make Haruka out. "Mirchu! Yes I'm here! Please don't leave! I'll call the hospit- "Haruka. I've got someone to meet. Setsuna, yeah I here you. Haruka, Setsuna says she loves you, and.*wheeze* and. I'll be.*cough* fine." "Mirchu! Please stay with me! Please!" Haruka was crying now more then ever, puddles of her sorrow were everywhere.  
  
"Haruka, I love you, I want you to have something. Mirchu glowed, and appeared in ribbons, as Setsuna had once before. This time, she was holding something different. "Haruka, keep this.Keep my ring, and protect the jewel inside as I have." Tears seemed to appear in Mirchu's eyes, glimmering like the ocean that was in them, her hair as Aqua as it could ever seem in a lifetime. "You'll always be my jewel Haruka.Now, promise me." Mirchu's voice started to fade, as her blood poured. "Promise me.you'll always love me.and you'll cook for Hotaru once in a while, and you'll think of me." Haruka mumbled a yes of sorrow. "Now Haruka. sing that song with me. the song we sang *choke* as children."  
  
So Haruka in bloody tears, sang. Holding Mirchu's hand:  
  
Fade in, Fade out,  
  
Fade in, Fade out,  
  
No matter the weather, we'll always be together,  
  
Fading in, fading out,  
  
We love each other, and that's all we care about as we fade in, Fade out, fade in, fade out.  
  
"Fading in.and out.fading in.and out." Mirchu continued to say, as she squeezed Haruka's hand one more time, and released her last breath, cold, and serene. Like the ocean. Haruka let out screams of sorrow, as she kept holding Mirchu's hand, knowing she was gone, for the last time. A crimson tear fell out of Mirchu's eye at her last moment.as she was lifted up into the sky.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hotaru's Final Silence! The T...

Dear fellow readers, the enemy's are all going to have gem stone names, and one will even turn into one of the "Senshi Of The Heavens" otherwise known as one of Princess Uranus's protectors. To see Alexandrine's gem, you can just simply look it up somewhere, as Diaspore's gem, which you will find out who he is in this chapter of. The Crimson Tears! Until we meet in chapter 4, see ya! ^_~  
  
Crimson Tears  
  
Chapter 3: Hotaru's Final Silence! The Deadly Third Tear Falls  
  
"Haruka, I love you, I want you to have something. Michiru glowed, and appeared in ribbons, as Setsuna had once before. This time, she was holding something different. "Haruka, keep this.Keep my ring, and protect the jewel inside as I have." Tears seemed to appear in Michiru's eyes, glimmering like the ocean that was in them, her hair as Aqua as it could ever seem in a lifetime. "You'll always be my jewel Haruka.Now, promise me." Michiru's voice started to fade, as her blood poured. "Promise me.you'll always love me.and you'll cook for Hotaru once in a while, and you'll think of me." Haruka mumbled a yes of sorrow.  
  
The flashback of Michiru's death flooded through Haruka's brain, as she was still mourning it in pain. "WHY? GOD WHY? TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!! Haruka bashed her head against the fallen wall, and got even so drastic as to take a piece of glass that had came from the broken window, and stabbed her arm, making the blood run slowly down her arm. "You could've been ok Michiru. I could have saved you." A single tear flapped down Haruka's cheek as she went to cradle Michiru's body.  
  
Sailor Saturn had managed to come back from the attack that Alexandrite had put on her, and walked down to Haruka. Sailor Saturn sat down next to Haruka, and closed her eyes, intently. "She. Is passing to the heavens. I can feel her spirit now." A small tear bid down Sailor Saturn's cheek. "Hotaru." Haruka cradled herself into Hotaru's arms. Somehow. Even though Hotaru was still a child, she seemed to be very mature, and even through the deaths that were happening, it seemed as if Hotaru had almost become like Saturn. Haruka didn't leave her room after putting Michiru's body on the couch, even with the window still not repaired. Hotaru cleaned up after all of the blood and Haruka had helped with the glass. But Haruka hadn't left the room for 3 days now, except when to comfort Michiru's corpse. When she ever caught Hotaru sneaking out of the house with a friend, Haruka thanked her friend, and told them that Hotaru had to stay in the house for the day. Hotaru was getting worried.  
  
"Haruka. Are you all right? You haven't eaten my concoctions or any pizza." Haruka burst into tears, remembering how Michiru had ordered pizza after the concoctions had ruined their appetite. "Haruka! This isn't healthy!" Hotaru tugged at Haruka's shirt, surprised that Haruka hadn't pushed her off like usual. Hotaru's weak hand grabbed Haruka's chin, and she raised it. "Haruka, Setsuna & Michiru would want you to be happy. That's all that matters to them, and they love you, so the least you can do for them now that their gone is stay healthy and happy."  
  
Haruka lifted her head from the bed she had been laying on, and got up. "Hotaru. I will help make you happy. For, at this state, I don't think I can ever be happy again." Hotaru seemed a little at shock, but knew she had to say something in Michiru's and Setsuna's name. "I can only be happy Haruka, if it is you who is happy as well." Hotaru left the room silently, leaving Haruka to ponder around with what she had said.  
  
"So. I guess I should be happy they died? No, that can't be right. Oh well, I suppose I'll just be normal, *like I can go back to that* and pretend everything's fine." So, with that, Haruka walked down stairs, asking Hotaru if she wanted to go out to Pizza Hut. Hotaru gave a quick nod, and screamed, "We're going to Pizza Hut! We're going to Pizza Hut!" She started dancing around the house, Haruka chasing her around to get her to get her coat on.  
  
~~Meanwhile. Where the enemy that had sent Alexandrite was, *where she is returning, failed at her mission~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master." Alexandrine's small tiny voice squeaked, as she crawled on her bloody knees, her hands smoldered in blood, such as every other body part was. "Master Diaspore. I'm so sorry but. That girl of Uranus. Her friends seem to protect her.haa.What a waste of their lives." Alexandrine's eyes peeled a zest orange, like the stone of Alexandrine. "Like you waste yours, Alexandrine?" A man on the single throne in the darkness said coldly.  
  
"Sir Diaspore! I told you that, they were just. They were too powerful." Alexandrine panted, as more of her blood poured down her arms and legs, as she stood up. The shadowed man's lips moved, "Alexandrine, you were the one who located the planet earth, correct? You led that comity right?" The dark man's eyes flashed amber like color. Alexandrine felt paralyzed all over, even her blood, was paralyzed. Moving her lips as hard as she could she manage to squirm out a "Yes.". "Well then. I won't give up and throw you off the ship.yet." Diaspore said sharply so that she knew she got out of the incident, but if she screwed up another time, she'd be kicked off the ship if lucky. Or she would get killed. She'd seen Diaspore do it to other crew members, even if his family happened to be one of them.  
  
You see, one time, one crewmember, who she had forgotten her name, had failed to follow the leader of her comities orders. Master Diaspore had told all of the comities (except the ones in the engines and the ones driving the ship) to come and see this member get summoned to him, where he would read off the list of bad deeds he had done. "So. Niaspore, my dear sister, how've you been?" He had grinned. Alexandrite remembered like this was yesterday. "F-Fine big bro, how've you been at commanding?" The darkened Diaspore's smile had weakened. "Not well. It seems that you haven't been following orders." "Oh.Well, I thought since you were the captain and all."  
  
Diaspore's eyes were starting to change its usual brown color, and started a little higher, turning copper. "So you thought it was easy? You thought being captain would be a sinch did you Niaspore?" "Well, bro." Niaspore had become uneasy. "You just wanted to get paid did you? You were just living it easy so that the others would have to work harder then you! LIKE ME!" Diaspore's eyes turned a lighter brown then before. "YOU JUST WANTED TO BE MOM AND DAD'S PET! SO WHAT IF THEY'RE GONE! NIASPORE, I WORKED HARD FOR MY DARKNESS, AND WON'T HAVE YOU RULE OVER IT, WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING!" Diaspore's eyes turned a laser golden Diaspore gemlike color. His eyebrows and teeth were fierce, and angry.  
  
"Diaspore.what's happened to you? You're not the same! Your eyes are getting high, and you seem different!" Niaspore tried to stand up, despite her cowered state. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?" Diaspore spat, and rose from his throne, and nearly walked into the hot light that Niaspore was under. "YOU HAVE CHANGED! YOU NEVER WERE LIKE THIS BEFORE! GET OUT! GET OUT I SAY!" Diaspore's eyes were bloodshot red, and his face filled up with red. Niaspore had fallen back on the ground, the crewmembers watching in horror. "Diaspore! You've been turn into a dark state! Let me help you-" Niaspore reached up to Diaspore's face, just to hold it, and Diaspore slapped her when she touched it, and kept slapping her till she fell to the ground, crying out Diaspore's name in sorrow.  
  
"You really aren't turning back Niaspore. so I'll save you." Diaspore pulled out a blade that was different gold's. Niaspore's brown curly long hair, fell onto her face, as she smoldered it back onto her shoulders. Her eyes turned a gold, as tears of Crimson seemed to fall down her eyes. "Diaspore. Is this the way? To cease your pain?" Niaspore choked. Diaspore's head turned away as he said, "I'm ceasing yours, head first. You are useless now, you mean nothing to me. Now." Diaspore held the blade to Niaspore's throat. Niaspore grabbed the sword out of Diaspore's hand, choking, "If this is what you want. Then by I'll mean I'll do it. For you to be happy." She stuck the sword through her chest, wobbling it around making sure to reach her heart. She burst into sudden golden flames, and disappeared, her ashes remained. "Through them out into space, as we approach our next planet.Earth."  
  
The horrifying flashback ended, as Alexandrite stood in tears for a moment, remembering that, and what Diaspore had just said to her. "Diaspore. You still love me right?" She whispered in a tiny bit inside herself. "What was that Alexandrite?" Diaspore's eyes pitched cold dark. "I was just thinking. How can I get stronger? I need to beat that Haruka girl and bring her to you, correct?" The eyes of Diaspore froze more, as he shook a simple yes. "Alexandrite, take this rose. I hope it should help." He held out a golden rose, which shimmered like the rays of the sun.  
  
Alexandrite grasped the rose, and a memory started to enter her mind, as she looked with a shock as she held it. "Alex. would you except this rose of gold? I love you only as much as this eternal rose ray's are shining, as your golden eyes have always have for mine. As Alexandrite saw from her eyes, a princess that's head was darkened out, as the prince's had, as she saw the girl smile, "So. That must mean you'll love me forever right? As I you?" The princess asked curiously. "Yes. For you are the only one. to whom I should love." The prince and princess seemed to bond even closer together, into a kiss. "This seems.oddly familiar." but then, Alexandrite felt a sudden jolt in her head again, as everything started to vanish.  
  
"Alexandrite! Are you alright?" Diaspore was off his throne, and holding Alexandrite in his arms. She must have fainted somehow. "Yes. I'm fine." Though for some strange reason wanting to linger closer to Diaspore." Diaspore went back to his throne, apparently, his head in a horrible ach. "Go now Alexandrite! And come back with the Princess!" Alexandrite teleported down to earth again, with her locater in one hand, and her rose in another. She kept thinking about that odd dream, or was it not? Alexandrite, flying down to earth at a faster speed then she thought, quickly shouted out some mystic words, and she was in the uniform that Usagi usually wore to her school. The locater apparently was pointing to the Pizza Hut, not far away. She put her curly blond hair up in a pigtail, her rose up in it as well.  
  
"Haruka can we have everything on the pizza?" Hotaru looked up at Haruka with her big cute eyes. Haruka, knowing that she hadn't had any concoction today, agreed. But 20 minutes later, just as they got their pizza, the door burst open, and a bunch of negative energy and fog flew at the people, as they all fainted, injured. "I recognize that attack.Alexandrite!" Haruka said, as she quickly transformed with Hotaru, since the fog clearly was starting to dissapear, and they appeared in their senshi forms just as the fog was clearing.  
  
"Are you ready to see my master and convert to the darkness?" Alexandrite said, throwing off the uniform she once had on. "I would rather die 1,000 deaths then get even near you right now." Haruka pierced with anger. "After what you've done to Setsuna and Michiru. Haven't you done enough?" Haruka's Space Sword appeared in her hand, as Saturn's glaive in hers.  
  
"I've only just begun. Now hand yourself over to the darkness if you wish to cease any more suffering." Her rose was glowing more then ever on her pigtail. "I won't! Space Sword Blaster!" Haruka flung herself, and her attack at Alexandrite, but Alexandrite went to the side, and helped herself pushing Haruka into the wall. "Want more wall wimp?" Alexandrite gave a laugh. "Or are you still hungry for more?" Saturn Tightened her grip of her glaive, and she jumped in the air, shouting, "Silent Wall!" as the negative energy zapped at Alexandrite, she fell over almost fainting. "I'll make you wish you wouldn't have ever done that! Glacier Freeze Rings!" An old attack from before, Saturn dodged all attacks but one, which hit her right leg, and made it brush blood quickly. Angered, Saturn got ready to aim for another attack more powerful then before. "Silent Glaive Surprise!" A bunch of negative energy swung at Alexandrite, as she flung it off, and swung it back at Saturn, hitting her left arm, as she was dazzled by negative energy.  
  
"So, by using that glaive you think you can beat me?" A black light shined in Alexandrite's hands, and out appeared a sort of long black pole, with curved knives on both ends. "Then, you haven't seen this last trick I forgot to use last time." Alexandrite ginned, and started to run closer to Saturn, and cut Haruka in the arm when she tried to move in front of her. Haruka was just like a stuffed teddy bear around Alexandrite. There was nothing she could do to stop the swing of her knife like staff. "Michiru! Give me power! Please! I need the power of Neptune now! Setsuna! Please Grant Me Some Of Pluto's power!" Haruka yelled, falling to her knee's as Alexandrine took out a slice from them. "Isn't there any way to shut you up?" Alexandrine raised her staff above her head as though to cease Haruka's heart and destroy it. "Silent Glaive!" The silent glaive swung right at Alexandrine, knocking her to the ground.  
  
Zapped all over, Alexandrine struggled, getting up. "You child!" Alexandrine picked up her staff and carried it towards Hotaru. There was a glow of a cloudy gold like beam that hit Alexandrine when a voice said, "Heaven's Hearth Shed!" It had struck Alexandrine, knocking her unconscious. "Haruka? D-Did you just do what I thought you did? Saturn moved closer to Haruka, helping her off the ground. "No. I didn't at all! I was still on the ground." Haruka looked to the back of her, to see someone vanish from her eyes. "Who was that?" Saturn and Uranus turned their backs on Alexandrite, to try to sense where the person who saved them had gone, but sensed nothing.  
  
What they both hadn't realized was that Alexandrite wasn't unconscious anymore. She had jumped up with her staff, and stabbed it right through Sailor Saturn. "Hotaru!!!" Uranus said, as she held her, the blood pouring down like it had nothing better to do. "You aren't that hard to fool, you know." Alexandrite gave a laugh. Uranus hadn't realized that she had Michiru's ring in one of her hands. Uranus felt an Aqua sensation fall over her, her hair feeling slightly cooler. "Titan's Waves!" The words that came out sounded as though they were Michiru's not hers. She glanced to the back, and thought she had seen a vision of Michiru smiling at her. Alexandrite felt blood on her right arm, and a gash of blood on her chest. "YOU! Trying to make a fool out of me! I'll prove you wrong!" Alexandrite pointed her finger to Saturn who was still in Haruka's hands, puffing heavily. "Glacier Pounce!" Immediately, like a wisp of light, Hotaru's arms, and right leg rammed into pain, as Hotaru could only scream. Her silence not heard.  
  
"Hotaru!" Haruka captured her in her arms, trying to hold her, though Saturn waked her away. "Haruka! Stop sobbing and finish her off," Hotaru stammered. Haruka gave a quick nod and began to try to do both attacks at the same time. "Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus planted the energy in the ground, and then got ready to do her other attack. "Space Sword Blaster!" As her heavenly blade tried to strike Alexandrite. Amazingly, Alexandrite disappeared, but was still hit by the World Shaking. She fell to the ground, and got ready to fire her most improved attack yet. "So you like combos huh? Well then here's all the combos you want! Plant Glacier Freeze Pound Rings!"  
  
Uranus tried to smack the attack away with her blade, but her blade was cut in two, and the attack started to boomerang back at her. Saturn used her glaive to push Uranus away, and she was struck hard on the face with the attack. She fell down, unconscious. "Saturn!" Uranus cried, but she couldn't reach out to Saturn. "You will come with me, Princess Uranus." Uranus turned to Alexandrite, whose hands where glowing, looking, as though she would strike again. "If you wish not for your friend to be hurt", Alexandrite puffed, pointing to Saturn.  
  
Uranus had a tough decision. Could she save Saturn by leaving? Would Alexandrite smash Saturn anyway? She had no idea. Then, a great light shined upon Saturn, it was a pretty purple, no, many different purples. Saturn then disappeared, in an instant. Uranus shouted out, but it wouldn't have helped.  
  
"It's cold." Saturn muttered as she opened her eyes. Where she was, she had not the clue. It looked like she was in a temple, and she saw, standing beside her, her past self, Princess Saturn. "Why am I.here?" Saturn said, her eyes cold and sharp. Princess Saturn gave a sigh, and replied, "You are the next scout to return." Sailor Saturn looked oddly at her, "Return to what?" Princess Saturn said, "Princess Uranus, holds the key to return darkness to the heavens, as her planet's meaning states that. You shall use your glaive, which I have now empowered, and use your ultimate attack." Saturn stared wisely at her, "Then I shall. Live to help her?" The princess of Saturn, raised her purple dress, "You shall live. But you shall have your spirit in your glaive, as Michiru in her ring, and Setsuna in her orb."  
  
Saturn thought quickly, her time limited, and asked, "When. shall we be freed from our planet's weapons?" The princess gave Saturn a look that was not a frown nor smile, "When Princess Uranus, achieves her final goal. But all you need to know is 2 things. Michiru, Setsuna, and you will live, but for a while, shall not cease to exist any more. That shall be the time of sorrow for Uranus. YOUR duty right now is to use your ultimate attack, on Alexandrite." Princess Saturn disappeared, and Saturn awoke back in the house. Sailor Uranus was trying her best to convince Alexandrine that she must stay with Saturn.  
  
"Stand back Uranus." Sailor Saturn said, as she walked up to Alexandrite. "What? Why?" Uranus shot at her. "I said stand back! I have received orders. Alexandrite, let's take this up in space, shall we?" Uranus looked at Saturn, her feet were inches off the ground, and she was flying higher by the moment. "Yes, let's," Alexandrite gave a devilish grin.  
  
They both started to fly in the air, over the house. Uranus, panting, went out of the house to see what they were going to do. "Uranus.I'll miss you." Tears started to fall from Saturn's eyes, as she raised her glaive. Uranus fell to her knees. "Saturn NO!!! After all I've done to help raise you!" Uranus gave out a cry. "You're all I have left of our family!" Saturn gave her a smile. "Don't worry Haruka, for you will see me again. "Saturn's Savage Grave!" A huge explosion seemed to happen, and Alexandrine's cries were heard, as she vanished into dust.  
  
"Uranus! Take my glaive." Saturn started to fall towards the ground, and Haruka caught her. Saturn was in a bunch of quartz purple ribbons. "And do not fear. For the end is not so near." Saturn let out a cough, and Haruka looked down at her, seeing there was a deep gash of blood in her heart. Saturn continued, "Do not mourn for me, for I.will always be happy.if you are.thank you." Saturn looked up at Haruka and touched her face. Saturn gave a hearty smile, as for then there was an uncomfortable silence, after her Crimson tear fell. Uranus, still shocked, was holding Saturn, the child she had helped rose with her two friends, now gone. 


End file.
